Modern mechanical transmission, mainly referring to transmission of power and motion by mechanical means, is widely used in the mechanical engineering. Currently, most mechanical transmission mechanisms are single-input, single-output transmission. However, in some special mechanical engineering fields, an actuator requires the coaxial rotation and revolution. For example, in the field of petrochemical industry, volumetric fluid transport machinery mostly has the positive-displacement pump structure, which uses the rotation and revolution of a rotor in the inner cavity of a stator to realize the volumetric fluid transport process. In the field of polymer materials processing machinery, some plasticization transport devices require the transmission mechanism to uniaxially output the rotation and revolution.
In the conventional mechanical engineering devices, a rotor often needs to rotate and revolve at the same time, which, however, is achieved by cooperation of the stator and rotor of the actuator, the transmission system of the engineering machinery only passively receiving such a composite motion of the rotor shaft by a universal coupling instead of initiatively outputting the rotation and revolution. A conventional universal coupling-based transmission mechanism, when being connected with a rotation-revolution actuator, can only rely on meshing of the rotor with the stator to passively achieve revolution, with the axial load generated in the process of transport mostly needing to be born by the stator and rotor, which reduces the overall stability of the transmission system, resulting in such problems as unstable rotor operation, worn and deformed rotor and inner cavity of the stator. Currently, there is not yet a transmission device that coaxially outputs rotation and revolution and can bear the axial load.
Therefore, for overcoming the above problems, it is significant to develop a new transmission method and device that coaxially outputs rotation and revolution and can bear the axial load.